The Division of Gynecologic Oncology, Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, University of Southern California proposes to continue its active participation in the Gynecologic Oncology Group by entering patients in clinical protocols, serving on committees, assisting in the collection, evaluation and publication of data, and participating in the development of new protocols. This will be done in collaboration with the Department of Pathology, Radiation Oncology and Medicine (Medical Oncology).